A Night With Ashley
by Jessiexoxo
Summary: What could I possibly do to keep myslef from kissing her? SPASHLEY! I do NOT own south of nowhere...all the goodness belongs to Tom Lynch. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW IM DOING! SIXTH CHAP. UP! R&R plz
1. New Feelings

It was the Friday night before Christmas Break at King High School, and everyone was talking about what they were going to do for Christmas, or where they were going to go.I on the other hand, really had nothing planned. Maybe just hang out around the house. But I decided that sounded pretty damn boring so I decided to ask Ashley of she'd like to come over for awhile. Just to hang out, I loved hanging out with Ashley. She was so funny, and whenever she laughed she always did this cute little thing with her nose that I thought was so adorable. But Ashley didn't know that. I love everything about her. She's just so gorgeous. But again, Ashley didn't know I thought that.

"Ashley?"

"Ash!"

"Oh, sorry, Spence." Ashley said as a blush creeped across her cheeks. "What were you thinking about?" I said "Nothing, nothing, just forget it." " Uhm, ok, anyways I was wondering if you'd wanna come over to my house for a movie or something tonight?" "Sure!" Ashley said a little to quick. "Great, it's a dat- uhm, I mean great I'll see you tonight." and I ran off.

As I walked to my car I thought about what tonight was gonna be like. I hoped Ashley wouldn't notice just how much I want her to be there with me. How much I want to touch her. How much I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go. But the thing I hoped the most, is that Ashley wouldn't find out that I'm totally, completely, head over heels in love with her. Even if she was Gay, I really don't think she likes me. So I'll just keep my feelings to myself for now; maybe forever, who knows.

Ashley had been trying on outfit after outfit trying to find the perfect one to wear over to Spencer's. Spencer didn't know but she had been in love with her for the last two years. Otherwise known as the day they met. She was remebering how Spencer had come up to her in the hall and asked innocently where a classroom was. Ashley still didn't forgive herself for being such a total bitch to her that morning. She still felt HORRIBLE about it. She remebered how her long, blonde hair shined in the sun. How her amazingly blue eyes felt like they were burning holes into her own eyes. How angelic her face was. She had been spacing out for so long that she didn't notice how much time had gone by. She only had twenty-five minutes until she had to be at Spencer's. So she finally decided on a short jean mini skirt and a low cut black top with a silver picture of a guitar on it.

I had been waiting anxiously for Ashley to get here. I was exited but nervouse at the same time.

Exited that I get to spend a whole night with Ashley; and nervous because I don't know if I can control myself around her. Because in my mind, all I want to do is pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

Ashley pulled up to Spencer's driveway, got out of the car, and walked nervously up to her door.

"_ I hope I look good enough_." She thought to herself. She started to fix her shirt while waiting for Spencer to answer the door. But just as she looked down to adjust it, she heard the door open. She quickly looked up and her mouth dropped pathetically in awe of Spencer. It's amazing how simple tight jeans and a tanktop can make someone look so beautiful.

"What are you staring at Ash?" I giggled

"Oh, uhm, nothing, I was staring at your um, belt, it's uh, cute." "_Ohhh now THAT was smooth, go Ashley. Cause that's a totally normal thing for someone to be staring at, yea, her BELT..damn I get stupid around her." _Ashley silently thought to herself.

"Oh, uhm, thanks Ash; you look really nice too." I said while a blush creeped up my neck.

What I actually thought was that she looked absolutely stunning. Even if it was just a short skirt and a t-shirt, it didnt't matter, everything looked great on her.

I just noticed that we had just been staring at eachother for awhile so I imediatally invited her in.

As we walked into the living room I asked her "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Uhm, how about...War of the Worlds?" she giggled

I knew she liked suspense movies. I also knew that during the very suspenceful parts she liked to grab onto someone; and for the past two years, I had been that someone.

I thought it was a good enough idea, so i plopped the DVD into the player and started the movie.

I walked back to the couch and I sat down next to her. As I did, my arm had rubbed against hers. I looked over at her with the corner of my eye to see if she noticed. Apparentally she did notice. Because she had a smile smile on her beautiful face and I could of sworn she was blushing. But apparentally she didn't seem to notice me looking at her so I just looked away.

About a quarter through the movie Ashley had moved so that she was laying down and her head was in my lap. Obviously she has NO idea how this makes me feel, or she does know and she just loves torturing the hell outta me. But seriously the butterflies are going crazy in my stomach. They just increased when I look down and I notice her not paying attention to the movie, but instead, to me. I look down at her as she's slightly biting her bottom lip."_Damn she looks so sexy when she does that, please God let me control myself!"_

I feel her shiver and I ask her if she's cold.

She says "Yea actually I am sort of cold..could you go get us, I mean me a blanket?"

"Sure" she sits up to allow me of the couch. As I get up and go up the stairs for the blanket an idea forms in my head.

I get up to let Spencer off the couch to go get the blanket...as she walks over to the stairs I stare at her perfect figure, her perfect walk. My God everything about this girl is perfect.

I wait for her to come back down with the blanket. When she finally does, she tells me to scoot over. So I do, then she pats her lap and say "C'mere Ash." I swear my heart skips a beat, but I happily obliged and I sit down in her lap.

As I cover both of us up, I move my hand so that it's resting on Ashley's stomach. I can feel her jump a little when she feels my hand on her. She shivers again, so I put both my arms around her and pull her closer to me. This is exactly how my idea went.

It's about halfway through the movie when she moves so that her legs are draped over my waist and her head is resting on my shoulder.

A very suspencefull part starts to happen and she grips onto me and and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. I can smell her strawberry shampoo that she uses, and it hypnotizes me. I start running my fingers through her soft curls, and I can feel her move in a little closer to me (I didnt't think that was possible at this point.)

When the part ends I tell her its ok to look up now. When she looks up, she looks up right at my face and smiles and says "Your great at protecting me Spence, I dont't know what I'd do without you."

"Without me you'd probably either never watch scary movies again or shit your pants because your so scared." I laughed, so did she.

She leans up and lightly kisses me on the cheek, and says "Really Spence I have NO idea what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

My cheeks burning from where she kissed me, and I can tell my face is blood red.

I smile this goofy smile and look down at her shyly. "Your so cute when you get embarresed." she says.

At this point I get enough courage to do what I've been wanting to do for the past 2 years. I lean down quickly and press my lips to hers. Her lips are so damn soft that I don't want to pull away but I know I have to, to see how she's gonna re-act.

I look at her, to only see her just staring at me smiling. "I wonder if this is a good sign, or is she just freaked out...I really don't know."

I was about to ask her if she was ok but before I could her hand had reached up and snaked it's way around to the back of my neck and pulled my head back down toward her.

I feel her lips on mine once again and I savor this feeling. The kiss gets more intense and I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip begging for entrance, wich I happily give her. While were both loving exploring eachothers mouths I feel the need to breathe so I reluctantly pull away.

Both of us breathing heavily, I look at her and say "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that with you."

She say's "Oh I have an idea, lets say about 2 years at least, I've caught you staring at me Spence don't deny it." She laughed.

"Wow!" I said, "Your good."

"I know." she giggled

"Your also totally into yourself." I laughed

With a mock look of hurt on her face she said, "Spence I can NOT belive you think I'm self absorbed, and to think I was just going to ask you for another one of those AMAZING kisses that you give me."

"Sigh"

"Ash you'll never have to ask to get a kiss from me, I'll kiss you when your least expecting it." I laughed

"Really?" She asked. "I'm glad to here that." Because I love your kisses so I won't mind getting them when I least expect it."

"So...does this mean we're...uhm...ya know...a couple?" I asked

"Only if you want to be Spence." She said

"Thats the one and only thing I want right now Ash...is to be with you forever."

She smiled at me and said "Well...in that case I'll need to find out some stuff about you...I already know your an amazing kisser..lets find out what else your good at." She smirked

And with that she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into my bedroom and locked the door, for the reason she said...so she could see what else I'm good at. ;-)

**WELL THERE YOU GO, MY VERY FIRST SPASHLEY STORY...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T W/E THATS OK IT WAS MY FIRST I'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE LOL**


	2. Suprise Visitors

Heres the second chapter guys!

Ashley had dragged Spencer up the stairs towards her room and somehow they had gotten into the position so that they were laying on Spencer's bed while Ashley straddled her hips. Ashley just looked down at her for a minute before leaning down and capturing her lips with hers. They were in a full blown make-out session and Spencer began running her hands up and down Ashley's toned stomach. She inched higher while slowly pulling Ash's shirt up with her hands. Ashley got the idea and for just that second pulled away from Spencer and practically ripped off her shirt. Then she went back over to Spencer and ripped her shirt off to. So know they were both just in there jeans, a skirt, and their bras.

They went back to having that wonderful make-out session, and Ashley put her hand on Spencer's bare thigh. She started to slowly move it up towards the lacy begging of her underwear and just as she was about to ask Spencer if she was ready; the bedroom door opened and there stood Paula; Spencer's mother looking as if she was in some sort of excruciating pain, while at the same time there was the unmistakable look of utter disgust on her face.

"Spencer...tell Ashley to leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"NO!" Said Spencer.

"TELL HER TO LEAVE!!"

"I can HEAR you Paula." Ashley said, quite calmly.

Just then Paula took a running start at Ashley and grabbed her by the hair and tryed to pull her out of the room. But Spencer had caught Ashley by the waist and was trying her best to pull her back into the room. She finally had to give up because she knew that she couldn't win against her mom. So while Paula was pulling Ashley down the stairs by her hair Spencer ran and followed to see exactly what her mother was going to do next.

Spencer's father, Arthur had heard all the screaming and ran out of his room to to see what the hell was going on. As he got to the stairs he saw his wife, his daughter, and his daughters best friend, well, girlfriend, as he now understood as to why Paula was having something that resembled very closely to an emotional breakdown.

He ran to Spencer who, at this point, was balling her eyes out saying "I'm soo sorry Ash!"

"It's gonna be ok Spence." Said Arthur

"No it's not, I just wanna be with her!" Spencer screamed at her dad.

"I'm SO sorry Spencer." Said Ashley.

"Why are you doing this!" Spencer yelled at her mom.

"Your not like her Spencer...she's a bad influence on you..you're FORBIDDEN to see Ashley, she's no longer allowed in or around this household!" Paula screamed.

"You..you will NEVER get me to stop seeing Spencer Paula, you may be able to keep me from coming into this house, but theres this thing called school that we go to every day for at least 8 hours. It's not like your gonna pull her out and homeschool her. Cause from what I hear...your never even home. So wether you like it or not, I'm going to see your daughter and theres NOTHING you can do about it...sorry bitch, but there really IS nothing. "Ashley said while she smirked at Paula.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!" Paula screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed Ashley out of the door and down the steps.

As Paula slammed the door she turned to a fear stricken Spencer and said "You...you DISGUST me."

Spencer turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. Ran to her room, and slammed the door. She flopped pathetically onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

About five minutes later she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Spencer it's me, dad."

She muttered a soft "Come in."

"Hey honey, are you Okay?" He asked softly.

"Dad does it look like I'm okay? I love her dad. It's okay if you hate me now, I know mom already does."

"Oh honey she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know wha to think about this whole thing. You know your mother, she doesn't like change. She didn't like moving here, and this right here is a BIG change for her..and for you." Arthur said.

"And don't you ever think that I hate you..your my daughter and I love you so much. So whatever makes you happy makes me happy it doesn't matter if its a girl that makes you happy as long as she treats you right I'm totally fine with it."

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Spencer said while hugging her father.

**The First Day Of School After Christmas Break**

Spencer got up early hoping that her mother didn't get called into work early and that she was able to sleep so that she didn't have to face her mom again. Well, of course, her mom was indeed up and quite awake. So Spencer ran into the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, and ran out without even saying a word to her mother.

When Spencer got to school, she found Ashley waiting by her locker with a little stuffed bear. She smiled to herself wondering why in the world Ashley would be giving her a stuffed bear.

When she got to her locker she faced Ashley and Ashley moved the bear a little towards Spencer and went "Grrr." and then laughed.

"I was just going to give you this because of what happened last week, I felt really bad about it sooo...I thought I would get you something to make up for it." Ashley said while blushing slightly.

"Aww thank you Ash, I never knew you could be so sweet." Said Spencer while practically jumping on Ashley while giving her **the **biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"Yea well, don't tell anyone, cuz then **everyone** will start asking me to be sweet to them, and I will only be sweet to my Spencer." She giggled "_Oh my god did I just call her __**MY**__ Spencer.. Oh god I hope she didn't hear that."_ Ashley thought frantically to herself.

"Haha don't worry I won't tell any- wait, did you just say **your** Spencer??" She smiled

"Oh, Um...yeah, I did." Ashley barely whispered the last part while she was sure her face was completely blood red.

"Ash...are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"...Yeah, uhm, I'm ok, I just didn't mean to call you that...are you ok that I called you that?" _"Oh god please say that you're ok with it, I can't mess this up after last week."_ Ashley silently hoped to herself.

"YEAH Ash, I'm totally fine that you said that...I love...that you called me that." Spencer said. "_Thank God that I caught myself, I was just about to tell Ash that I loved her...whew, nice save."_

"Ok, cool, I didn't want to scare you off...cuz I really want you to be around for a **long **time Spence...you're really important to me, and the last thing I want you to do is leave me."

"Ash, I promise you I'm never going to leave you, your to special to leave." Spencer said, and she knew that she was totally blushing when she said this.

"Thank you Spence, you have **no** idea what that means to me." I'd be nothing without you.

Spencer smiled and said, "Hey, wanna meet me in to bathroom during the middle of 4th block?" "_Please say yes, PLEASE!!" _Spencer thought to herself

Ashley beamed and said, "Yea sure, can't wait!"

"Ok cool, see ya then." Just as Spencer said that the bell rang and it was time for them to go to there separate classes.

**4th Block**

Ashley was in her English class and she had been waiting patiently for the middle of 4th block to come. Finally after much waiting, it came. Ashley politely asked her English teacher, Mr. Boman, to go to the bathroom. He happily said yes and told her not to be to long.

Spencer was in her AP History class and she figured it was close enough to the middle of 4th block so she asked her teacher, Mrs. Chapman, if she could please go and use the bathroom. She said yes and, just like Ashley's teacher had, told her not to be to long.

So, Ashley and Spencer began their long, difficult, 2 minute journey to the bathroom from opposite sides of the school.

About 3 mins later Ash and Spence were both at the entrance to the girls bathroom, Spencer pulled Ashley into the biggest stall and locked the door. She leaned over so that her mouth was **very** close to Ashley's ear and whispered, "I was thinking that we could have a little fun right now and maybe a little after school?" As she ended her sentence she lightly ran her lips across Ashley's earlobe and down her jaw.

Ashley gasped and whispered "I'd love to have some fun right now but, my teacher's only giving me a limited amount of time in here, but after school I'll take you back to my house and we can definitly have some fun without worrying about someone walking in on us this time." She smiled and looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, that sounds great, but first." Spencer said and she pushed Ashley up agains the bathroom stall and kissed her senseless. Ashley happily kissed back and slid her tongue against Spencers bottom lip asking for entrance, wich Spencer happily gave her. After about 5 mins of makeing out with each other Spencer pulled away and moved down to Ashley's neck and started lightly sucking and nibbling. Ashlye had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, cuz she heard someone come into the bathroom; so she gently pushed Spencer off of her and made her listen. Spencer finally realized that someone else was in there with them so she slinked under the opening to the stall right beside them and told Ashley to stay in the one they were originally in. Ashley agreed and she heard the stall door beside her open and close and she knew that Spencer had just left the bathroom. So she waited about 2 mins before opening up her door and walking back to class. She couldn't Wait 'till after school when she got to take Spence home with her.


	3. One Night

Both Ashley and Spencer had been waiting for this immensely slow day to go by so that Ashley could take Spence back to her house for a little **alone** time with eachother. Without some crazy psycho bitch of a mother trying to get them apart...**damn** Ashley really hated Paula right now. She pretty much ruined what was about to be the best moment of Ashley's life..."_I __**really**__ hope that she goes to hell."_ Ashley thought to herself. Just then the end of the day bell rang and she ran as fast as she could out of that classroom to get to Spencer's locker. Once she got there she was completly out of breath but at least Spencer was already there so that she wouldn't to go and look for her all over this damn huge high school.

"Awww is poor wittle Ashley out of breath because she wanted to see me so badly?" Spencer asked in a baby tone.

"No..actually the reason I came running out of that classroom and over to your locker was because, well, I wanted to tell you what my crazy biology teacher did. He let out this killer chipmunk in the classroom so everyone had to evacuate, and I just thought I'd come her, ya know just to hang out, nothing special." she laughed when she saw Spencer's confused face.

"Wait, did your biology teacher **really** let out a killer chipmunk?? Asked Spencer

"Oh my God, Spence, I was joking you retard!" Ashley said while practically crying from laughing so hard

"You are sooo not getting any tonight Ash, not after what you just called me." Spencer joked.

"...Good, cuz, I didn't even **want **any from you..humph." Ashley said while she pouted.

"Awww Ash you know I was just kidding, I'm always up for giving you stuff...especially **that** kind of stuff." Spencer winked

"Ooo does sweet little innocent Spencer have a dirty little mind?" Joked Ashley

"Only with you...nobody else."

"Well good, nobody else is getting you from me...now are you ready to go to my place? Askey Ashley

"Yeah, hold on I need to get a book outta my locker first." Said Spencer

"Ok, sure."

"Okay, I'm ready lets go." Spencer said

As they were driving to Ashley's house Ashley could swear that Spencer was trying to get them killed by distracting her with all her little innocent movements. Like, Spence would pretend she was leaning in to get her sunglasses and while she was doing that she'd slightly brush up against Ashley's chest. Then once she "noticed" what she did she'd lean in close to Ashley's ear and whisper in a very seductive voice "Sorry Ash, I hope you didn't mind that, I've been meaning to save it all up for tonight but I guess I just couldn't wait."

Ashley gasped and tried as hard as she could to keep both hands on the wheel and from not jumping on Spencer while the car was moving. Finally after about 10 minutes of pure torture (but good torture Ashley had to admit) they arrived at Ashley's house, well, mansion more like it. They both got out of the car and ran their way up to the front door. When they got in they immediatly went up to Ashley's bedroom because, well, neither of them could really wait any longer. They got up into Ashley's room, closed and locked the door and fell, both of them onto eachother on Ashely's king size bed.

"God Ash...Jesus!" Spencer moaned as Ashley was slightly sucking on her neck. Then, somehow Ashley got Spencer's shirt and jeans off. She also got her shirt and skirt off. Spencer ran her hand up Ashley's tanned toned stomach and she finally reached her bra, she looked up at Ashley to make sure it was ok. Ashley just looked down and nodded. So Spencer, with shaky hands, unclipped Ashley's bra and let it fall to the ground. She just stared for a minute before looking back up at Ashley. When she did actually look up at her she saw Ashley looking down at her bra, she knew what Ashley meant by this and, just like Ashley had before, Spencer nodded to let her know it was ok. So she lifted her body up a little to let Ashley get better access to the clasp in the back. Ashley slowly undid her bra and like Spence had, let it fall to the ground along with all the other articles of clothing.

Ashley went back to kissing Spencer. She ran her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip waiting for her to let her tongue in, wich Spencer seemed to happily do. As they were practically attacking eachothers faces with their mouths Ashley felt Spencer's hand run down her stomach on to her underwear. She put one finger in but now quite far enough and started running it across Ashley's lower abdomen.

"Oh god Spence...ah." Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth.

"Ash..are you ready for this?" Spencer asked.

"More than I'll ever be Spence..how about you..are you ready for this?" Ashley asked.

"You'll never know how ready I am."

"Ok Spence, if your sure."

"I am, Ash, please just take them off." Pleaded Spencer

So Ashley lightly grabbed Spencer's lacy underwear and pulled them off slowly, making sure that she was still ok with this. Wich she seemed to be. Just like Spencer had when she took off Ashley's bra, she just stared for a minute. Then she came back to life and slowly pulled her own off. Now they were totally and completly naked on the bed, making out. Ashley ran her fingers down Spencer's stomach and found what she was looking for...she slowly put one finger in and she heard Spencer gasp. She put another one in and started to move them back and forth. She heard Spencer moan in pleasure and she kept doing that for about 5 mins before pulling away because she felt Spencer moving her hand down to Ash's special spot and she slipped two fingers in at once wich made Ashley do a fairly loud gasp and moan at the same time. Spencer looked up at Ashley to make sure that she was doing ok. Wich she was, because Spencer could tell just by the look on Ashley's face that she was doing just fine. So Spencer continued and started moving back and forth just like Ashley had. She did that for about 10 mins before pulling out. Ashley and Spencer were both breathing like they had just run a full fledged marathon. So Ashley got off from on top of Spencer and layed down next to her. Befor pulling Spencer in closer next to her just so that they could cuddle. Spencer turned slightly towards Ashley and said

"Ash, you really are the best thing thats ever happend to me...I love you."

Ashely just looked at Spencer for a minute trying to calculate what she had just hear, before smiling one of her million dollar smiles and said

"Spencer, I love you too, more than you'll ever know and **no one** can stop me...because, well, I'm never going to stop loving you no matter what happens with us in the future..you'll always be the most important person to me. No one could ever take your place in my heart, I swear to you."

Spencer just looked at Ashley and then beamed at her saying, "Ash, that was sooo sweet. You really have no idea how much I love you."

After that the both kept right up against eachother and finally fell asleep after whispering one more "I love you."

**Well there ya go...this is probably the end to this story but i have the first chapter to another story of mine up so dont worry guys lol R&R please!!**


	4. The Next Morning

The next morning Ashley woke up with Spencer in her arms at about 11:30 remembering exactly what had happend the night before. She looked over at Spencer and noticed just how cute she is when she's sleeping. She just stared at her for awhile and then decided to go brush her hair and teeth. She tried her best to scoot out of bed without waking Spencer up, wich, she eventually did, after much struggling, she just loved watching her sleep. When she came out of the bathroom after getting changed and all that stuff it was about 12:20 when she heard Spencer say "Ash?" (yes Ashley takes a long time in the bathroom, it's one of her many talents).

"Hey sleepy head." Smiled Ashley

"Since when do you get up before noon?" Laughed Spencer

"Couldn't sleep, I had to keep pinching myself to make sure this wasn't all a dream...and it **is** past noon." Ashley said as she pointed to the clock reading 12:13 P.M

"I probably should of woken you but I couldn't resist watching you sleep." Ashley said as Spencer leaned in to give her a little sweet kiss

"So, are you sure your ok with what happened last night, Spence?"

"Yeah Ash, I'm totally sure that I'm ok with it...it was the best night of my life...no joke." Said Spencer

"I loved waking up next to you...it was the best moment of my life Spence, you have no idea how long I've waited for that, I always dreamt of doing that, but I thought I'd never have a chance with one, my best friend, and two, my best friend who I thought was completely straight." Ashley smiled.

"I'm sorry Ash." Spencer smiled "I thought I was straight to untill I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how it felt to hold your hand, or hug you. Everytime I thought of you my stomach would do flips..and everytime I'd see you at school, I'd get all nervous and wouldn't know what to say around you because I wanted to be perfect around you." Spencer laughed while she said this.

"Awww Spencer...that would explain why you always said the weirdest things around me." Ashley said while she laughed from the mock look of hurt on Spencer's face.

"Ouch Ash, that really hurt you asshole." Spencer joked

"Oh really well, I might be an asshole, but at least I'm a damn sexy asshole." Ashley beamed

"...So even if you **are** sexy...your still an asshole...BUT your my asshole so thats ok." Spencer laughed

"Well good, cuz thats all I ever want to be...yours." Ashley said as she blushed slightly

"Believe me Ash, you'll always be mine." Spencer said before she leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm, god Spence, your an amazing kisser."

"I'm glad you think so...but maybe I need a little more practice...do you want to help me?" Spencer asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"It'd be my pleasure." Said Ashley

"Mmm, I'm sure it will." Said Spencer while smirking.

Ashley and Spencer leaned in and started kissing, about five minutes into it, Spencer fell back onto the bed gasping for air. But she didn't have very long to recover cause as soo as she layed down Ashley went down with her and started sucking on her neck gently. "Oh god Ash, you know what that does to me...your litterally torturing me." Spencer said while she moaned quietly.

"Yes I do know what it does to you, and that's exactly why I do it." Ashley said while catching her breath.

"Well in that case come here Ash cuz I happen to know how to torture you." Spencer smirked

"How do you know!?" Ashley asked

"Well if you would of heard yourself last night, u would see how I know." Spencer said while she beamed

"Oh..." Ashley said as she blushed

"Hey, It's ok, you were pretty damn hot moaning like you were saying, "Spencer...Spence..please don't stop my GOD that feels so good!!" Spencer said

"Hey! Don't mock me, I was having a very good time ya know." Ashley laughed even though she could tell that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Well I'm glad you were..cuz so was I." Spencer said

"Now, before it gets to be to hot in here I think we should get up and I don't know, do something. Or we can just sit around here all day, whichever one appeals to you most." Spencer said smirking

"Aww, but Spence-" "No buts baby." Spencer said laughing at Ashley puppy dog eyes.

"Come on..let's go down stairs and get something to eat, then we can just hang around..ok?" Spencer asked

"FINE, sure, lets go." Ashely said as she did a dramatic sigh.

**OK, if I get enough reviews I'll keep goin..ok? so get off your lazy ass's and revies lol im just kidding p**


	5. Cuddling and TV

Spencer and Ashley went downstairs to go get some breakfast...well, lunch I guess considering the time.

"Sooo, what do you want for lunch my lady?" Asked Ashley sweetly

"Uhmmm I don't know what do you have peasent?" Spencer asked while laughing

"Well since you called me a peasent your gonna get peasent food...how 'bout some oats?" Ashely laughed looking at Spencer's disgusted face as she walked up towards Ashley pushing her outta the way to look in the cuboards herself.

"Well jeez you don't have to be rude about it." Ashley said as she recovered from Spencer's strong push.

"Sorry baby, I just need some real food not...mule food." She laughed

"Well **fine** if you don't like my choice items of food." Ashley pouted

"Ok, cuz I don't." Spencer laughed as she looked at Ashley suprised face

"That was **not** what you were supposed to say Spence." Ashley said

"Oh really, what WAS I supposed to say?" She joked

"You were supposed to say, "Aww Ash, I absolutley LOVE your food choices, your the best at picking out things." Ashley smirked

"No...no way was I gonna even come close to saying that baby." Spencer laughed

"Fine, fine just pick out what you want to eat so I can go watch T.V and eat with my favorite person in the whole world." Ashley smiled

Spencer picked out some random cereal just so she could get into the living room and on the couch with Ashley quicker. They poured the cereal into a bowl with some milk and went into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on MTV. (there fav station) After they were done eating they had been sitting in silence for awhile so Ashley decided to move a little closer to Spencer just to see what she'd do. So when she scooted over a little she made sure to watch Spencer's face out of the corner of her eye. She moved right up to Spencer and put her hand on her upper thigh. When she looked at Spencer out of the corner of her eye she saw Spencer's mouth open a little then close, then smile a little smile, and her eyes turned to look at Ashley. When she saw Ashley looking at her she blushed and looked back at the music video that was playing on the T.V. Ashley just smirked and started to move her hand along Spencer's thigh, good thing she was wearing shorts or else Spencer wouldn't of been able to feel Ashley rubbing her, like say, if she had jeans on or something because Ashley was doing it very softly. Ashley moved up a little and she heard Spencer start to breathe a little faster. Then Ashley scooted over as far as she could without actually being on top of her and pulled Spencer's legs up so that they were draped over her lap. She looked over at Spencer and smirked at her expression. It was a mixture between lust and being suprised. Ashley really hoped that there was more lust then being suprised. Just then Spencer leaned over and kissed Ashley suprisingly hard but then softened the kiss so it was just them, there mouths, and there tongues moving. Ashley moaned a little louder then she intended but luckely that moan made Spencer flip her over so that she was on to and Spencer was on the bottom. Ashley's leg was inbetween Spencer's two legs and she knew this would make Spencer go crazy so she started to slightly move her leg up and down so it was just barely touching Spencer in that special spot. She knew she had done what she wanted to when Spencer went, "Ohhhh GOD Ash!, your gonna make me go crazy!"

"Good baby, that was my plan." Ashley said into Spencer's mouth.

"Jesus Christ Ash, your good at this." Spencer moaned

"Your not to bad yourself Miss Carlin." Ashley smirked

Ashley started to moved her leg a little faster, along with her body so it was like she was humping Spencer, but not quite.

"God Ash, take me now!" Spencer begged.

"Sorry hun, but YOU have to go get changed and then we have to drive you back to your house. Ashley smiled when she saw the dissapointment in Spencer's expression.

"Aww baby, I'll see you at school tomorrow and I'll call you tonight I swear, I wouldn't miss out on calling you and hearing your voice for anything." Ashley said

Spencer smiled at this and said.

"Ok Ash hang on one sec and I'll go get dressed and then you can bring me back to my hectic hell of a house." Spencer laughed

Spencer came down all dressed and ready to go, so her and Ashley went out and got into the car and started driving home. It was a red light so Spencer leaned over and gave Ashley a quick peck on the lips and said. "Thanks Ash, for letting me spend the night last night..I really appreciate it." Spencer smiled.

"No problem Spence, you can come over anytime you want, I always love being around you and sometimes school just isn't long enough." Ashley said while she blushed.

"Aww Ash, your so sweet." Spencer said as they pulled up to her driveway.

She gave Ashley one last kiss on the lips before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow in school Ash!" and then walking up to her front door and leaving Ashley just to stare at the door that her gorgeous girlfriend just walked through. Ashley drove home smiling to herself, and for once in her life she actually couldn't wait for school the next day.

**OK thats this chap. next ones coming up people!!**


	6. Lunchtime

Ashely woke up the next morning remembering that it was her most hated day of the week...**monday**. But then she remembered yesterday and how she was going to be able to see Spencer again. So, she decided to get her ass outta bed, brush her teeth and hair, and get changed. For once she was actually exited to go to school and it was all because of her gorgeous Spencer.

"Hmm...what should I wear?" Thought Ashley to herself

"Skirt and tanktop with sunglasses...OR jeans and T-shirt with a headband?"

"I guess I'll go with my first thought." Said Ashley as she reached over to grab the skirt and tanktop.

Ashley had finally gotten out the door and into her car about an hour later. She was driving down the road smiling to herself thinking about Spencer and what kind of day she was going to have.

"Ugh, I hope Aiden doesn't come around, he's always bugging me about Spencer...I should of never told him that I liked her." She thought to herself as she pulled into the school parking lot. She saw Spencer sitting on the curb looking around. "_I hope she's waiting for me."_ Ashley thought.

She got out of her car and immediatley heard, "Hey Ash, over here!"

She looked over and saw an exited Spencer running towards her. "_God I saw her like 14 hours ago and she's still really exited to see me, she must really love me_." Ashley said to herself silently.

"Hey Ash!" Spencer said while running up and giving Ashley one of the biggest hugs she's ever gotten in her whole life. Spencer tried to pull away after a couple of seconds but Ashley held her tighter. She loved the way Spencer felt against her and she wanted to keep her there as long as she could. Spencer eased into her arms and layed her head down on Ashley's shoulders. "I love you Ash." Spencer whispered.

"I love you to baby." Ashley said as she smiled agains Spencer.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, then Spencer said "We should get to class, the bell is about to ring."

"Yeah, your right, let's go." Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand in her own and intertwined there fingers.

It was almost lunch time and Ashley was getting antsy in her seat. She wanted soooo badly to be able to go to lunch and see Spencer again. Finally the bell rang siglnaling the end of class and the start of one whole hour with Spencer...even if it was in a lunch room, Ashley didn't care as long as she got to be with her.

Ashely headed off towards the lunchroom and looked for Spencer throughout the halls. She didn't seem to be there so she guessed she was in the lunchroom already. Ashley walked through the door and looked around the lunchroom. After about 2 mins of looking she spotted that gorgeous face of hers. Ashley sprinted ovet to the table that Spencer was sitting at and plopped right down next to her. After about five minutes of staring at Spencer without noticing that she was actually doing it she heard someone say, "Hey Ash, are you gonna talk or just keep staring at Spencer like she's some sort of goddess?" Aiden laughed

"She is though." Ashley said, without actually meaning to say it.

Spencer whipped her head to the side and said "What??" Did you just call me a..goddess?

"Uhh, um...maybe." Ashley said as she turned her head away and blushed.

"Aww Ash don't be embarressed, your more of a goddess then I am believe me." Said Spencer

"Haha nice way to make up for me being totally embarressed." Laughed Ashley.

"...Hey Ashley...whats that thing on your neck?" Aiden asked.

"W-what thing?" Ashley said

"You know, that red mark a little bit below your ear?"

Ashley figured out what it was by remembering what she and Spencer had been doing the day before.

"Uh, oh that, it's nothin, don't worry about it."

"Bullshit, Ash." Aiden said as he reached across the table and smacked Ashley's hair out of the way so he could see her neck better.

"Damn Spencer, you really know how to bite." Aiden laughed.

"Shut up Aiden I didn't mean to do THAT to her." Spencer said

"Jesus Aiden do you have to be such an ass all the time, she didn't mean to do that, and it's none of your business what we do when your not with us, so just forget about it ok?" Said Ashley

"Well, that was rude Miss Davies.." Said Aiden

"Well, I think she's pretty damn hot when she's mad." Smirked Spencer

"Oh really, well I guess you'll have to make me pissed off more often when your around." Ashley laughed.

"I don't like making you pissed off at me...you won't be gentle." Said Spencer with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh believe me I'll be gentle." Ashley said

"Geez guys do you have to talk about that stuff HERE, hello, I'm here, and I really don't want to hear what you guys do alone, unless I get to join in." Aiden laughed

"Your not funny Aiden your just a perverted asshole." Both Spencer and Ashley said.

"Thank God lunch is almost over, you guys are ganging up on me..." Aiden said

"Awwww were soo sorry, poor Aiden is getting verbally beaten up by two innocent girls." Said Ashley.

"Uhm, Ash, I do believe neither of us are really that innocent." Smirked Spencer.

"Your right, we aren't, especially in bed, at night." Ashley said while she laughed looking over at Aiden's fear stricken expression.

"Oh geez Aiden, were only joking, we've been all sweet and innocent these past 2 nights, but tonight I won't be so innocent." Smirked Spencer

"Oh really?" Asked Ashley

"Yes really." Smiled Spencer. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and that it was time to get back to there boring ass studies.

As Spencer was leaving the lunchroom she yelled to Ashley. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"You sure as hell will, be ready for the not so innocent Ashley Davies." Laughed Ashley

Spencer walked out of the lunchroom smiling to herself thinking how great it was just to be with Ashley...she really did love her more then anyone else. She couldn't believe what she felt for this girl. But it is all gonna come out tonight when she see's her.

**Here comes 7!!**


End file.
